Really Loud Music / песни
Это список песен, которые исполняются в эпизоде «Really Loud Music». Примечание. Песни перечислены в том порядке, в котором они воспроизводятся. Play It Loud «Play It Loud» - это песня, исполненная Луной в этом эпизоде. Его тема - рок. Визуальная последовательность В начале эпизода Луна надевает наушники и берет свою гитару. Она нажимает кнопку записи на планшете и начинает петь. После первых двух линий ее комната исчезает, и она падает на несколько баров эквалайзера и отскакивает от них. Затем она падает в фургон Пухлые и поет хор, торчась из люка. Ван останавливается рядом с машиной старой женщины. Женщина поворачивается к ней и танцует. Оба автомобиля движутся, и сцена меняется в Королевский Вуд-Театр, где останавливается фургон. Луна и Пухлый поднимаются на вершину. Луна выступает на вершине театра. В последнем примечании первой песни появляется дымка дыма, и Луна телепортируется обратно в свою комнату. Перед финальной репризой, после того, как Луна (как Лулу) встречается на сцене, она утверждает, что совершила большую ошибку, и она на самом деле Луна. Она срывается в свою норнальную одежду, отбрасывает свою гитару и розовый парик, последний из которых Лола хватает и срывает с занавеса, раскрывая набор гигантских динамиков вместе со знаком, читающим «СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ ХИТАКЕР АМЕРИКИ». Она играет на своей оригинальной фиолетовой гитаре, удивляя как Дуга, так и Мишель. Пухлый возвращается, играет на барабанах, а Луна прыгает на громкоговоритель, а все приветствуют и танцуют, а Дуг и Мишель сердятся на нее. Линкольн и Луан бегут в диспетчерскую и дают оператору большие пальцы. Оператор настраивает звук. После первого стиха Мишель кричит: «ВЫ ДИСКВАЛИФИЦИРОВАНЫ!», Но Луна продолжает играть. Во время второго стиха Дуг и Мишель пробираются на сцену, пытаясь отключить громкоговорители, но Линн и Лана появляются с пушками. Они тянут веревку, и две пушки стреляют из желтых букв, читая «PLAY IT LOUD!». Луна отскакивает и толпа серфинга и возвращается на сцену. Когда она делает большой финиш, ее гитара создает огромные черно-белые звуковые волны, а все приветствуют. Текст песни : Rock and roll is running through my veins (hey, hey) : Electric soul like wires to my brain (hey, hey) : I can't be wrong, don't need direction : I can find my way : Play it loud! Play it loud! : I got no time for turning it down : Play it loud! Play it proud! : I live it, I breathe it : Don't tell me I don't need it now : Play it loud! : Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud : Play it loud! : Turn it up until until your speakers blow out : First things first, I ain't no second place : Rules are meant for bending till they break : Right or wrong with no exceptions : Rocking out my way : Play it loud! Play it loud! : I got no time for turning it down : Play it loud! Play it proud! : I live it, I breathe it : Don't tell me I don't need it now : Play it loud! : Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud : Play it loud! : Turn it up until until your speakers blow out : Until your speakers blow out : Until your speakers blow out : Until your speakers blow out Выполняется * Ника Футтерман (Луна) пустяки * Это единственная песня в эпизоде, которую можно спеть дважды. Toilet Jam «Туалетная джем» - это песня, исполненная Ланой в этом эпизоде. Его тема неизвестна. Визуальная последовательность Луна слышит пение Ланы, погружая туалет в ванную. Она проверяет воду и закрывает крышку. Она смывает туалет, извержение воды несет ее. К счастью, у нее есть ведро, чтобы направить воду на ванну. Три раза она стучит в туалет с помощью гаечного ключа, прежде чем она закончит. После песни Луна приветствует ее во время ее пения, но Лана говорит, что не поет. Текст песни : A plumber's job is never done : Especially in this house : I've been dubbed the number one : To get the number twos to go down : But when life throws me a storm : I still sing along : To the bang, bang of those pipes : That's my kind of song Выполняется * Серый Гриффин (Лана) Glam Song «Glam Song» - это песня, исполненная Лолой в этом эпизоде. Его тема - мелодия. Визуальная последовательность Луна слышит, как Лола петь в своей спальне. Она поет, когда смотрит в зеркало, а затем ходит по ее галерее. Она кладет губную помаду, и мы приближаемся к ее зубам, которые исчезают в ее дверце шкафа, которую Лола выходит в новом розовом платье, которое не закрывает ее ноги. Она прыгает на свою кровать и завертывается в одеяло и позирует для судей (на самом деле ее куклы), все трое из них дают ей 9, 10, 10. Она заканчивает, когда она танцует, держа одну из кукол-судьи. Текст песни : It is hard to make looking this good look easy : And it takes a few mistakes to be just right : Looking perfect is a gift : When I feel meh, I act as if : A little lip gloss keeps me going all day long : When my high heels hit the floor : The applause becomes a roar : And I hold the last note long : That's my kind of song : My kind Выполняется * Серый Гриффин (Лола) пустяки * То, как Лола поет: «Аплодисменты превращаются в рев» похожа на Юнга Симба, когда он поет лирику «Я работаю над своим ревом» из «Я просто не могу ждать короля». * Хотя название песни Лолы - «Glam Song», слово «glam» не в лирике. Periodic Table Rap «Периодическая таблица Rap» - это песня, исполненная Лизой в этом эпизоде. Его тема - рэп. Текст песни : Yippee-ki-yay : Yo, yo, yo : I make this Bunsen burner start to overflow : Mix some dope rhymes with a little H2O : My idiom for indium is shine like gold : Barium, radium, don't you be afraidium : I'm packing the palladium, they'll call it Lisa Stadium : Reppin' my hood from coast to coast : I'm better than sliced bread, they callin' me burnt toast Выполняется * Лара Джилл Миллер (Лиза) Lori2Leni «Lori2Leni» - это песня, исполненная Лори и Лени в этом эпизоде. Его тема медленная. Визуальная последовательность Песня начинается с того, что Лена идет наверх с телефоном. Она останавливается у двери в свою комнату и начинает петь, в то время как фон меняется на синие сердца и лица эмози. Когда она входит в комнату, она позволяет Лори увидеть текст из Чаза. Она думает, что он пытается ее достать. Лори поет, что он должен быть как Лени. Обе сестры ходят к окну и наблюдают за луной и падающей звездой. Лори и Лени завершатся вместе, а затем спускаются в нижнюю часть экрана. Текст песни : Leni : Is it a crush? Or maybe it's chemistry : Maybe it's all in my head : Lori, look at this thread : Tell me what you see : When he IMs my friends, is he trying to get me? : Look at this one again, what do you think it means? : Lori : He's got to like you for you : And your music too : Don't want to call it "like" : If it isn't true : It's online, it's not life : And the real world takes time : Just to figure out what's right or wrong : Throw down that slow jam groove : Both : We got our own kind of song : Oooooooh Выполняется * Кэтрин Табер (Лори) * Лилиана Муми (Лени) пустяки * То, как Лола поет: «Аплодисменты превращаются в рев» похожа на Юнга Симба, когда он поет лирику «Я работаю над своим ревом» из «Я просто не могу ждать короля». * Хотя название песни Лолы - «Glam Song», слово «glam» не в лирике. Luan's Laugh Parade «Парад смеха Луана» - это песня, исполненная Луаном в этом эпизоде. Его тема - парад. Визуальная последовательность Песня начинается, когда дверь в комнату Луны и Луана ломается и вырывается гигантским гнездом в коробке с головой Луана и руками. Она торчит языком, и из ее рта появляется настоящий Луан, который едет на велосипеде. Фон меняется на черный, и Луан, обозначенный желтыми вспышками рядом с Луной, бросает на лицо сине-наброшенный пирог. Луна затем оказывается в стакане воды, которую проводит Луан. Затем она разбивает его пополам, а Луна падает на землю. Затем она видит голубого мистера Коконуса, а Луан кладет одну половину чашки на левую ногу и превращает его в пирата. Фон меняется на кольца стиля Looney Tunes. Луан вырывает средний круг и показывает резиновую утку, обезумевших ветвей и маленький гном. Мы переходим в вертикальный раскол до розового фона звездного фона, где Луна наблюдает за Луаном, жонглируя этими тремя комедийными реквизитами. Песня заканчивается, когда Луна выпрыгивает из лучистого цветка Луана. Текст песни : Every now and then, I think the world's a scary place : But I remember it looks better with a pie thrown at your face : If the glass looks half empty : Break off the empty half : And use it as a pirate's leg : Give everyone a laugh : Rubber duckies, wind-up monkeys, six foot leprechauns : Well, life's my stage, a laugh parade : Yeah, that's my kind of song : Hey, hey Выполняется * Кристина Пучелли (Луан) пустяки * Это первая песня, полностью исполненная самой Луаном. Song of Silence «Песня тишины» - это песня, исполненная Люси в этом эпизоде. Его тема - эмо. Визуальная последовательность Песня начинается, когда Луна открывает дверь в комнату Люси, внутри которой находится дом с привидениями в стиле дома с гробом с поднятой сверху. Гром и молния происходят в комнате, прежде чем гроб открывается, и Люси вытаскивает Эдвина. Затем она левит над гробом и вырастает крыльями летучей мыши, а начинает снег. Песня заканчивается, когда Люси плачет. Текст песни : The universe is empty. : And there's nothing to be sure of but darkness. : There's no music in the void, so why bother anyway? : Embrace the emptiness. Own the futility. : The only song worth singing is silence. Выполняется * Джессика Дичико (Люси) пустяки * Это единственная песня в этом эпизоде, в которой нет ни пения голосов, ни рифм. Get Pumped! «Накачайте!» это песня, которую исполнил Линн в этом эпизоде. Его тема - электронная. Визуальная последовательность Прежде чем песня случится, Луна слышит, как кто-то кричит: «Линнсанити в доме!» Баскетбол происходит из-за экрана, сбивая Луну в комнату Линн и Люси. Она видит, как Линн поет, и заканчивает, когда она бросает Эдвина на пол, отрывая нос. Люси рассердилась о вандализме Линна Эдвину, и двое из них начали сражаться, а Луна спустилась вниз. Текст песни : Lynn : Get pumped (what!) : Get ready (huh!) : This beat's about to get heavy (oh yeah!) : Rough riders! : Olé! : That's the sound of me winning all day : I'm a walking trophy, got my beat, got my drums : Give me a T-R-O-F-Y : Lisa : I think you spelled that wrong! : Lynn : That's my kind of song : Yeah! : Alright! : Whoo! Выполняется * Джессика Дичико (Линн) пустяки * Это первая песня, полностью исполненная самой Линн. Out Of Tune, Out Of Time «Out Of Tune, Out Of Time» - это песня, которую исполнили Рита и Линн-старший в этом эпизоде. Его тема - страна. Визуальная последовательность Луна заглядывает в кухню и видит, как ее родители петь за столом. Пока они поют, комната превращается в западный салон, а одежда родителей меняется на ковбойскую одежду и стиль танцевальной страны. Они заканчивают песню, целуя. Текст песни : Sr. : Darling, keep me company on the rocky road of life : Rita : We'll just sing in harmony as the kids all scream, "Be quiet!" : Both : So, let's turn up the radio and drive : Rita : I'll be out of tune : Sr. : I'll be out of time : Rita : Don't have much to lose : Sr. : But we'll be fine : Both : We're gonna keep singing loud and wrong : Cause that's our kind of song Выполняется * Джилл Тэлли (Рита) * Брайан Степанек (Lynn Sr.) пустяки * Это первая песня, которую полностью исполнили Рита и Линн-старший. Best Buds «Best Buds» - это песня, которую исполнил Линкольн и Клайд в этом эпизоде. Его тема - техно. Визуальная последовательность В гостиной Луна видит Линкольна и Клайда, играя танцевальную битву во время пения. На телевизоре есть пиксельная анимация певцов мальчиков. Они продолжают танцевать, пока на экране не появится «ЗАВЕРШЕНА». Текст песни : and Clyde : And the beat goes on and on : Even if we get it wrong : 'Cause friends don't think they're just in sync : Best buds, amigos, the list goes on : Can't keep up, can't sing along : That's our kind of song Выполняется * Джексон Петти (Линкольн) * Андре Робинсон? (Клайд) пустяки * Это единственная песня дуэта в этом эпизоде, которую можно петь без каких-либо сольных линий. Best Thing Ever «Best Thing Ever» - это песня в этом эпизоде, тема которой - поп-музыка. Визуальная последовательность В то время как депрессия в ее комнате, Луна слышит поп-музыку из пузыря, выходящую из коридора, и видит, что Лили танцует на песню по радио. Лори и Лола слышат это и танцуют с Лили. Линн-старший Рита, Линкольн, Клайд и Луан бегут наверх, а Линн, Люси и Лиза выходят из своих комнат. Лены и Лана появляются из воздуха среди них. Они все танцуют вместе, включая домашних животных Лауда. Снаружи мистер Грюзе танцует и кричит: «Мне нравится эта песня!». Белка в дереве соединяется с ним, вместе с парашютистами, астронавтом и всеми во всем мире, включая Бобби, Ронни Энн, Карлоту, Си-Джей и Карла. Текст песни : The mic drops, we don't stop : Pretend the sun's never coming up : High tops, tube socks : Following the trends even though we'd rather not : Guess it's just whatever (whatever) : Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there : Make this last forever : There is nothing worse than that guy over there : And nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh : Friday nights, summer light : Just me, my friends and I : Top down, peel out (peel out) : But I'm yelling at my mom, 'cause I'm still too young to drive (MOM!) : Guess it's just whatever : Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there : Make this last forever : Yeah, there's nothing worse than that thing over there (Eww!) : And nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh Выполняется * Това Литвин пустяки * Это единственная песня в этом эпизоде, которую нельзя воспроизвести персонажем на экране. * Когда в Лаудс и Клайд танцевать на песню, Линкольн и Луан баксов зубы остаются торчащими из их рта, пока они закрыты. Два брата и сестры не вместе. ** То же самое происходит с Ронни Энн и Си-Джеем, когда дети Сантьяго-Касагранде минус танец Карлитоса.